


Lügen haben schöne Bärte

by zungenleid



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel braucht ein wenig länger - und sehr viel Hilfe - um in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lügen haben schöne Bärte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> für die Wichtelaktion bei der Livejournalcommunity deutsch-fandom sowie für die Adventskalender von 120-minuten und to-fandom und den de-bingo-Prompt Schneekugel

Es ist ja jetzt nicht so, als würde Thiel Weihnachten blöde finden, egal was Nadeshda ihm während der gesamten Adventszeit vorhält. Nur weil er nicht wie die Kollegen aus der Sitte mit blinkenden Nikolausmützen im Büro sitzt oder frisch gebackene Plätzchen auf den extra dafür vorgesehenen Tisch in der Kantine stellt, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass er nicht ganz und gar von der Besinnlichkeit durchdrungen ist. Er hält einfach nicht so viel von dieser Zurschaustellerei. 

Als er das Nadeshda am 8. Dezember mit genau diesen, vorm Spiegel eingeübten Worten zu erklären versucht, starrt sie ihn nur ein bisschen ungläubig an und schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Ist ja Ihre Sache, Chef", erwidert sie, und gießt dem in voller Pracht stehenden Adventsstern Wasser in den mit Sprühschnee verzierten Tontopf. "Aber ein bisschen bemühen könnten Sie sich schon."

Thiel schnaubt nur und beugt sich wieder über seine Computertastatur. Mühe geben, denkt er, er hat doch das ganze Jahr nichts anderes gemacht. Er hat seine Arbeit gemacht, Menschen getröstet und verhaftet (manchmal sogar ein und dieselben), beim Sterben zugeschaut, beim Zusammenbruch von Beziehungen und wie Familien wegen Nichtigkeiten zu Grunde gehen.  
Und dann ist er jeden Tag in seine Wohnung gefahren, hat Fernsehen geguckt und was gegessen, ab und zu (aber daran kann er sich nur dunkel erinnern) seine Triumphe gefeiert und seine Wunden geleckt, wenn er denn welche hatte.

Alles in allem hat er sich also Mühe gegeben, findet er. Und da könnte man es ihm doch zugestehen, dass er sich jetzt im dunkelsten Monat des Jahres kurz vor Neujahr eine Verschnaufpause gönnt, findet Thiel. Doch das sagt er Nadeshda natürlich so nicht, denn er hat sie sehr gern und will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht.

 

Boerne sieht er im Dezember fast überhaupt nicht. Der Professor fährt zu sämtlichen Kongressen, Weihnachtsfeiern und dann in den Urlaub, denn "er hegt nämlich keinerlei Interesse an Zimt, Glühwein und dem ganzen Zinnober", wie Frau Haller ihn mit einem Augenrollen zitiert, als Thiel wegen einer Unklarheit in einem Bericht vom September in die Pathologie kommt (eigentlich hat er nur der jubilierenden Stimmung im Präsidium entkommen wollen, aber das sagt er natürlich nicht).

"Hat er Ihnen denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?", fragt Frau Haller voller Mitgefühl und Thiel stellt erschrocken fest, dass sich seine bodenlose Enttäuschung wohl auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen muss. Hastig zwingt er sich zu einem schmerzhaften Grinsen."Kennt man ja", antwortet er, wünscht Frau Haller einen schönen Tag und verlässt mit raschen Schritten die Pathologie. 

 

Als er abends heimkommt, entdeckt er einen Schlüssel auf der Kommode im Flur. „Für den Briefkasten“ steht auf dem beiliegenden Zettel, unterschrieben von Boerne. Voller Wut zerknüllt Thiel den Zettel und versteckt den Schlüssel unter dem Stapel alter Zeitungen, die er längst wegwerfen wollte. Soll er doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst, der verdammte Professor, denkt Thiel, doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt er sich dadurch nur noch schlechter. Er geht direkt ins Bett, zieht die Decke so hoch es geht und hofft, dass Weihnachten vorbei ist, wenn er wieder aufsteht. 

 

Am 15. Dezember überfährt Thiels Vater einen Weihnachtsmann, doch weil sich später herausstellt, dass das Opfer bereits seit zwei Tagen tot auf diesem Feldweg lag (gestorben an einer selbstmöderisch verabreichten Überdosis), geht man nicht davon aus, dass Herbert der Täter war.

Was Thiel senior natürlich nicht daran hindert, zeternd und schimpfend einen riesigen Koffer in sein Taxi zu hieven und sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Staub zu machen. Nach Spanien wahrscheinlich, und Thiel braucht eine ganze Weile um zu begreifen, dass er jetzt wirklich ganz alleine sein wird an Weihnachten. 

Er mag nicht mehr. 

Warum kann nicht Mai sein. 

Oder wenigstens Februar.

 

Heiligabend zieht mit schweren dunklen Wolken herauf, die den Himmel verdecken und kein bisschen Helligkeit durchlassen. Die blinkenden Sternchen im Fenster der Nachbarin wirken dadurch noch greller und neonfarbener. Thiel wendet die Augen ab, als er sein Fahrrad vorbeischiebt, doch dadurch ist er gezwungen, einen Blick auf die Einfahrt zu lenken, in der Boernes Wagen immer noch durch Abwesenheit glänzt.

Auf der Treppe stapeln sich mittlerweile die Zeitungen und Briefe, alle für Boerne, doch Thiel ignoriert sie geflissentlich, schwingt sich auf sein Rad und fährt in die Düsternis hinaus. 

 

Der Tag fließt zäh wie Sirup dahin, es gibt keinerlei Notfälle oder Sondereinsätze, so als habe ganz Münster beschlossen, dieses Jahr das beschaulichste Weihnachten aller Zeiten zu begehen. 

Dabei würde Thiel sich sehr über eine Ablenkung freuen, doch egal, wie sehr er das Telefon auch anstarrt, alles, was er hört, sind die schiefen und krummen Gesänge aus dem Großraumbüro.

Selbst wenn ein Einsatz reinkäme, wären vermutlich nur noch eine Handvoll Beamte in der Lage, vor lauter Glühwein, irgendeine Frage zu stellen, denkt Thiel, doch statt sich aufzuregen, schließt er bloß die Tür und schlurft mit schweren, langsamen Schritten zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Kaum hat er sich in seinen quietschenden Stuhl fallen gelassen, geht die Tür wieder auf und eine neuerliche Wolke Frohsinn und Plätzchenduft weht herein, gefolgt von Nadeshda, die eine Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf und einen beständig blinkenden Tannenbaumanstecker an ihrer Jacke trägt. 

„Na, Chef?“, sagt sie und lächelt. „Immer noch keine Weihnachtsstimmung?“

„Nee“, antwortet Thiel. „Brauch ich auch nicht.“ 

„Ach Unsinn.“ Nadeshda verdreht die Augen und postiert sich wie eine strenge Oberlehrerin direkt vor Thiel, der sich ganz unbewusst ein bisschen aufrechter hinsetzt. „Brauchen Sie schon. Sie haben nur noch keine. Hier.“ Nadeshda greift in ihre Jackentasche und zieht ein kleines viereckiges Paket hervor. „Ich wollte Ihnen das eigentlich erst heute bei Dienstschluss geben, aber Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie das jetzt schon gebrauchen.“ 

Mit offenem Mund und hochroten Wangen greift Thiel nach dem hübsch verpackten Geschenk – und weiß sofort nicht mehr, was er damit machen soll. Sofort aufreißen? Mitnehmen und erst zuhause auspacken? 

Schließlich verlegt er sich aufs Stammeln. „D-Dankeschön. Ich äh… also… also Ihr Geschenk, das äh… das hab ich zuhause…“

Nadeshda ist zu gütig und lässt ihn mit dieser fadenscheinigen Lüge durchkommen. „Kein Problem, Chef. Ich bin ja eh bis Neujahr im Urlaub, also wenn Sie mir meinen Büchergutschein danach schenken wollen, dann ist das auch in Ordnung.“

Sie zwinkert ihm zu, greift mit der Hand an ihren Christbaumanstecker und dreht die Lämpchen höher, rückt ihre Weihnachtsmannmütze zurecht wie ein Soldat beim Appell und nickt einmal.

„Gehen Sie ruhig nach Hause, Chef. Ich halte hier die Stellung. Wenn einer seine nervige Schwiegermutter ersticht, erfahren Sie’s als erster.“

„Oh. Also, das ist wirklich nicht…“

„Gehen Sie schon. Und frohe Weihnachten!“

„Ihnen… Ihnen auch, Nadeshda.“

 

Auf dem Gang begegnet Thiel Frau Klemm, die mit Leidensmiene und Lametta im Haar an einem gekippten Fenster steht. 

„Klingelt’s gleich wieder?“, fragt Thiel und deutet vielsagend auf den Rauchmelder an der Decker. 

Frau Klemm wirft ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und zieht genüsslich an ihrer Zigarette, ehe sie abwinkt.

„Ich habe die Dinger ausgestellt“, murmelt sie. „Als Weihnachtsgeschenk an mich selbst. Wirkt Wunder.“

Trotz der elf Monate Schund und Elend in seinem Rücken muss Thiel ein bisschen lächeln. „Ein Weihnachtswunder“, sagt er leise und Frau Klemm lässt sich tatsächlich zu einem schelmischen Zucken der Mundwinkel hinreißen.

„Könnte auch der Glühwein sein. Sie sollten sich auch einen genehmigen, Herr Thiel.“

„Später“, erwidert er und zu seinem Erstaunen sieht er sich selbst schon über die letzten Reste des Weihnachtsmarktes schlendern und sich einen überteuerten Glühwein kaufen. Was für eine Schnapsidee.

„Ist das für mich?“, fragt Frau Klemm da und zeigt auf das Päckchen in seiner Hand.

„Nee. Nadeshda hat mir was geschenkt.“

„Oh. Mein Beileid.“ Frau Klemm verzieht das Gesicht und Thiel versucht sich vorzustellen, wie Wilhelmine Klemm mitten im Weihnachtsgeschäft in einer Parfümerie steht und ein Geschenk kauft. Das ist nicht schön für alle Beteiligten und Thiel schiebt den Gedanken weit von sich, ehe er vor lauter Grinserei noch etwas Unüberlegtes sagt.

„Ich werds schon verkraften“, sagt Thiel mit einem Schulterzucken und wendet sich zum Gehen. „Schöne Feiertage, Frau Klemm.“

„Wenn’s denn sein muss“, seufzt sie und nimmt einen weiteren Zug von ihrer Zigarette. „Ach, und Herr Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Denken Sie an den Glühwein.“ 

 

Zwei Stunden später steht Thiel tatsächlich vor seinem Küchenschrank und wühlt nach einer kleinen Packung Gewürzen, die er letztes Jahr gekauft hat und die doch wirklich irgendwo noch sein muss, kann doch nicht sein. 

Nadeshdas Geschenk dudelt bereits fröhlich in seinem alten CD-Spieler vor sich hin und erfüllt die Küche mit gemütlich rockigen Klängen von „Jingle Bells“ bis „White Christmas“ und die gebratenen Nudeln mit Hühnerfleisch, die er vom Chinesen noch schnell mitgenommen hat, duften verführerisch. 

Die Packung bleibt unauffindbar. Seufzend dreht Thiel sich um – und als sein Blick auf den Küchentisch fällt, auf dem eine einsame Osterserviette, ein weißer Pappkarton mit Nudeln drin und zwei Fetzen rosa Geschenkpapier liegen, wird ihm plötzlich schlecht und seine Kehle zieht sich zu. 

Was macht er hier eigentlich, fragt er sich voller Scham, er spielt Weihnachten, als hätte er nichts besseres zu tun, als hätte er nicht einen Berg Arbeit noch vor sich, als gäbe es nicht genügend Leute da draußen, die seine Hilfe brauchen. Er hätte sich niemals von Nadeshda aus dem Büro vertreiben lassen sollen und schon gar nicht wegen des blöden Heiligabends, so ein Unfug –

Vor dem Haus quietschen plötzlich Reifen und Thiel friert mitten in seiner mundoffenen Panik fest. _Boerne,_ schießt ihm durch den Kopf, _Boerne ist wieder da!_ Doch bevor er sich fragen kann, warum ihn das mit einem Schlag aus seiner Traurigkeit reißen konnte, schiebt er rasch ein _„Na und?“_ in seinen Gedanken nach und klappt ohne hinzusehen den Schrank wieder zu, setzt sich an den Tisch und greift trotzig nach Gabel und Messer.

Es dauert keine vier Sekunden, da klingelt es Sturm an seiner Tür. Thiel stöhnt und dreht die Musik lauter, doch der CD-Player ist am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt und Boerne wird anscheinend vom Zorn der Gerechten beflügelt (oder er hat den Klingelknopf zugeklebt, aber dass der Herr Professor Tesafilm in der Hosentasche mit sich herumträgt, traut Thiel ihm dann doch nicht zu).

Wütend springt Thiel auf, pfeffert das Besteck in die Spüle und stapft zur Haustür.

Er reißt sie auf und natürlich steht davor Boerne in vollem Ornat: Mantel, Schal, schicker Anzug und sogar Handschuhe hat er noch an, doch die kann Thiel kaum erkennen, weil Boerne den Arm voller alter, halb aufgeweichter Briefe hat.

„Thiel!“, ruft Boerne und funkelt ihn zornig an. „Haben Sie denn meinen Zettel nicht gefunden, Himmel noch eins, sehen Sie sich diese Bescherung an! Und nein, dieses alberne Wortspiel war absolut nicht beabsichtigt! Das ist ja völlig unter meiner Würde, wie Sie sehr gut wissen sollten!“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, Herr Professor“, schreit Thiel zurück und hofft, dass er dabei nicht lächelt, denn ihm ist seltsamerweise ganz warm ums Herz und das kommt nicht vom Zorn. „Was interessiert mich Ihre Post! Es ist Weihnachten und ich hab zu tun!“

Boerne ignoriert ihn, schüttelt den Kopf und wühlt in dem Stapel feuchter Papier. 

„Wirklich, Thiel, das war eine ganz simple Anweisung, die Ihnen, wenn Sie sie befolgt hätten, bestimmt eine Menge Kummer erspart hätte!“

Thiel klappt der Mund auf. _Was weißt du denn schon von meinem Kummer,_ denkt er und würde Boerne am liebsten die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, doch bevor er auch nur einen Muskel rühren kann, hat der Professor ein kleines Paket hervorgezaubert und es Thiel gegen die Brust gedrückt. Ganz automatisch greift Thiel danach und registriert voller Verblüffung den Absender. 

„Sie können froh sein, dass ich meinen Urlaub in Hamburg um zwei Tage verkürzt habe!“, sagt Boerne, als würde das irgendwas erklären. Er wirft Thiel einen ungehaltenen Blick zu und deutet dann mit dem Kinn auf das kleine Päckchen. „Nun machen Sie schon.“

Es dauert einen Moment, doch weil Thiel weiß, dass er schneller wieder zu seinen Nudeln kommt, wenn er tut, was Boerne will, macht er sich daran, den Karton zu öffnen. 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hält Thiel etwas in der Hand, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass es ihm irgendwer mal geben würde.  
Es ist eine kleine Schneekugel vom FC St. Pauli, mit dem Logo in der Mitte und kleinen fußballförmigen Flocken, die im Wasser fröhlich vor sich hin glitzern.

Thiel kennt die Dinger. Er hat sie tausendmal in Hamburg gesehen, er weiß, wo die Dinger im Fanshop stehen, hat jedes Jahr wieder die Augen verdreht wegen diesem Kommerzblödsinn, doch jetzt kommt es ihm so vor, als sei das kleine Plastikding in seiner Hand mit purem Gold gefüllt. 

„Was ist das denn?“, fragt er völlig verdattert und hat für einen Moment tatsächlich vergessen, dass sowas eine Steilvorlage für Boerne ist.

„Mein lieber Thiel, Sie sollten wirklich zum Arzt gehen, wenn es schon so weit mit Ihnen gekommen ist. Das ist ganz eindeutig eine Schneekugel und dazu noch eine recht geschmacklose, wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, aber wie sagt man so schön, Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters und manchmal hilft es, wenn der blind ist und…“

Thiel hört nicht mehr zu sondern schüttelt voller Bewunderung das Glitzerwasser hin und her. Sein Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren, er hat den Absender gesehen, der Fanshop in Hamburg, er kennt die Adresse. 

„Haben Sie das extra für mich gekauft?“, fragt er heiser in die Tirade von Boerne hinein und der Professor unterbricht sich tatsächlich. 

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Thiel“, sagt er und bewegt die freie Hand mit so großem Bravado als würde er auf der Bühne der Semperoper stehen. „Es begab sich lediglich, dass ich bei meinem Besuch in Hamburg auf ein wissenschaftliches Magazin aufmerksam wurde, dessen Abonnement mich interessierte. Doch weil man in Hamburg ja nirgends gehen und stehen kann, ohne über einen dieser lächerlichen Sportvereine zu stolpern, bekam ich bei Abschluss des Abos eine Prämie zugesichert, und weil dieses… Objekt das am wenigsten Beleidigende war, habe ich mich dafür entschieden. Sie haben doch etwas übrig für derlei Plunder.“ 

Es ist so offensichtlich, dass Boerne dieses haarsträubende Lügenmärchen auf der ganzen Autofahrt hierher eingeübt hat, denn bei diesen ganzen sinnlosen Details wäre sogar ein Polizeivorschüler stutzig geworden. 

Doch Thiel sagt nichts. Er stellt sich vor, wie Boerne am Millerntor in den Fanshop gelaufen ist, mit seinem schwarzen Mantel und seiner Brille, dem wachen, völlig fassungslosen Blick und sich zielsicher das albernste Ding rausgesucht hat, um es Thiel zu schenken, und dieses Bild ist so lustig, dass Thiel so breit grinsen muss, dass ihm beinah die Zähne wehtun. 

Deshalb die Sache mit dem Schlüssel. Boerne wollte, dass Thiel sein Geschenk pünktlich zu Weihnachten findet, doch er wollte sichergehen, dass seine Geschichte mit dem Zeitungsabo hieb- und stichfest ist und hat deswegen natürlich seine eigene Postadresse angegeben. 

Was für ein umständlicher, völlig sinnloser Plan. Thiel ist gerührt. 

„Na dann hoff ich mal, dass Ihr Magazin was taugt“, sagt er und macht die Tür noch ein Stückchen weiter auf. 

„Hm? Oh ja“, erwidert Boerne.

„Tut mir Leid mit Ihrer Post.“

„Ja, das ist ja auch wohl das Mindeste!“

Thiel grinst und meint es zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig ernst. „Wollen Sie reinkommen? Ich hab was zu essen da, sozusagen zur Entschädigung. Oh, und Wein.“ 

„Ist das die Flasche, die ich Ihnen zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe?“

„Ja.“

„Na dann ist der Abend wenigstens halbwegs gerettet!“


End file.
